Restrained
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow is held prisoner at Eggman's base so Rouge has to guard him, but a relationship can't go far when one of the couple is restrained, right? Set during Sonic Adventure 2, an alternate story line. ** Rated T for Mild Language and Mild Sexual Themes. Shadouge. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Restrained**

**Chapter 1**

**This story is set during Sonic Adventure 2. It's kind of like what it would be like if Eggman were actually a lot more sinister and crueller than he actually is.**

The very mischievous and scheming Doctor Robotnik blasted into a high security area on prison island with a missile launcher on his eggwalker. When he broke through the last door he needed to break through to reach his target he gave an evil laugh. "That was all too easy. Let's take a look at what my grandfather was working on... a top-secret military weapon. The military shut down the research because they feared it."

He jumped down a shaft and went to the last door. This one was too large and too thick to blast open and it needed a security code, but he could hack it easily since he had the knowledge and skills to. The large metal door hissed open, he had gained access to this weapon.

He used his machine to walk over to a set of machines and controls which was in front of the storage space for the weapon Robotnik had found out about. He was confused when he saw it all, for a weapon that made the strongest military, GUN, afraid, this weapon was small. Before he could see what this weapon actually was and what it looked like, he needed to enter a password, but that wasn't a problem for him, he knew the password. It was 'Maria', the name of his grandfather's granddaughter.

"Now all I have to do is to enter this chaos emerald into this console." he said becoming tense, he was worked so hard to find this and it was simply one placement of a gem away. When he placed the emerald in the designated spot it clicked into place. A few seconds later there were hissing and whirring sounds, a few sounds of rattling metal. The machine below was working and it was rising to reveal his prize.

Eggman was expecting to see a power source or a large machine of some kind but what emerged from the casing was nothing like that. "What? You're not what I wanted!" Eggman said. "What are you?!" he yelled at the small dark beast that had escaped from its casing and jumped down to stand by the surprised scientist.

"My name is Shadow. Since you were so kind to release me, my master I will grant you one wish." he said in a calm, sly voice.

"Grant me a wish? Surely there's a catch... you're just a pathetic little hedgehog." Eggman said and narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

"Don't underestimate me. Find the rest of those chaos emeralds and meet me in the central control room of the Space Colony ARK." Shadow demanded.

"There will be no bargaining with me, Shadow." Eggman said firmly then sent one of his missiles at him. Shadow leapt out of the way thinking that he could dodge it as simply as that but he didn't realise that the missile would track and follow him afterwards.

Shadow was blasted in the side by this small missile, it made a small gash below his ribs. The startled hedgehog gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor. "How is this happening to me? I'm the ultimate life form... I should have been able to take care of you in a second!" Shadow cried out and banged his fist on the floor.

"You've been frozen in a cryogenic chamber for over 50 years, perhaps it made your joints stiff and slowed you down a little." Eggman said triumphantly.

"I'm going to the ARK you ungrateful bastard, now bring me those emerald or there will be no wish." Shadow grunted while trying to get up, there was a small puddle of blood on the floor where he had been laying but his wound was healing already.

"You're not going anywhere." Robotnik hissed, he slammed his fist down on one of the large buttons in his walker, a clawed hand broke out, reached over and dragged Shadow over to him.

Shadow cried out in pain, the metal claws were squeezing against his newly made wound. The poor hedgehog was in too much pain to break free and escape."Let's get out of here." Eggman said and led the distressed hedgehog off of the island, to his base.

Shadow grunted in pain and squirmed in the grasp of the metal claws for about five minutes of the journey, after five minutes Shadow had passed out. The hedgehog came back to his senses when he was thrown to the floor at Eggman's base. He looked up with a blurry eye sight so see Robotnik's scowl, he was out of his Eggwalker now. "You lazy fucking bastard. You could have had anything if you had just given me those emeralds." Shadow hissed from the floor, he sounded quite groggy from just waking up.

"But you're the one granting me the wish, you should be doing all of the work." Eggman sneered. "Some brilliant 'top secret' weapon you are." he jeered.

"Ugh! You don't deserve a wish! Let me go!" Shadow gave a fierce yell.

"No, you will stay here with me until I think you can behave and grant me that wish." Robotnik said sinisterly. Shadow wasn't taking any of it, he got up to his feet with a little struggle and then tried to run. "Oh no you don't." Eggman said, he leant over and pressed the button on his walker again. Shadow was grabbed and pulled over to Robotnik in midair. The hedgehog squirmed, grunted and cursed as he was pulled along. Now he was being dangled at face height of Eggman. "I can't be too careful with you." he said with an ominous tone. "It's a lucky thing you're a lot like an enemy of mine... a prison I made for him will work perfectly for you."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Prison? But I just got out of prison!" Shadow said in shock. "I hate you." Shadow hissed while narrowing his eyes again.

Not so long after, Shadow found himself to be in a small prison cell, there was hardly any room in it but that didn't matter, he couldn't move anyway. In the middle of the room he was held by cuffs on his arms and legs, the arm cuffs were attached to the ceiling and the leg cuffs attached to the floor. He was made to look like a spread eagle, unable to move but able to complain. "Who would make something like this? You're twisted." Shadow snarled as Eggman left the cell and locked the barred door.

"I can't take any chances. If the military feared you then you must be very powerful." Eggman said while standing on the outside of the door.

"Hmph. You're right. But I don't need to be mobile just to attack." Shadow said sinisterly. "Chaos Blast!"

Eggman stood and waited for the attack to come, but nothing happened. "What? No way! What's going on?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Oh, by the way, this drains chaos energy. It won't take enough to make you weak but you still won't have enough to use attacks." Eggman said confidently.

"How did you know this much about me when you didn't even know what I was?" Shadow asked.

"This enemy of mine, he is very similar to you. I'm hoping he will join you one day. I'm sure you'll get along." Eggman teased and left Shadow to wallow in his own misery.

Meanwhile, Rouge was trekking through the desert when she came across a large pyramid. One that looked awfully suspicous, her mission was to find out what Eggman was up to and stop him from causing anymore disasters and she had a strong feeling that Eggman would be inside the pyramid. She put up her hand so that she could speak to those commanding her at GUN. "This is Rouge, I have located Eggman's base, I will proceed to enter it now." she said and ran off to find the keys.

At the time, Robotnik was sitting in one of his control rooms grumbling to himself. "All of that work for a lousy little hedgehog. If I wanted a hedgehog I would have gone after Sonic, and he isn't far. I had to go all of the way through prison island to find Shadow." he complained to himself.

"Aww, what's the matter?" came a feminine voice that sounded as though it were mocking him.

"What!? Who's there?" Eggman looked around the room, he eventually saw a small white bat emerging from one of the corners of darkness. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my base?"

"I'm Rouge the Bat." She said, she sounded smug. "And I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal."

"I know how you work. I was thinking that I could work with you." Rouge offered.

"And what will you want in return? Surely you wouldn't just come out of nowhere and offer me something for free." Eggman scoffed.

"Once we're finished with what you want to do then I get the chaos emeralds... but since you'll be finished with them you won't need them anyway." Rouge explained.

"Hmm... seems like a good deal." Eggman said and smirked. "You're hired." he added.

"Marvelous. Now, what do we do first?" Rouge asked sounding eager. "Shall we look for those emeralds?"

"_We _shan't be doing anything. _I _will look for the emeralds while you stay here... and guard my prisoner." Eggman said callously. Rouge's smirk turned to a scowl. "It'll be worth it in the end though, I can assure you that you will have those emeralds when I'm done with them." he said and pointed to the corridor that led to the prisoner. "Go down there, it's the third door on the right."

Rouge gave a sigh and went to find this prisoner. "At least I can keep an eye on him, after all he did escape with GUN's top secret weapon earlier... perhaps I can find it when he's gone." Rouge said to herself quietly as she walked a long to find the prison cells.

Shadow continued to sulk alone, thinking about how miserable his life is, getting out of prison island only to be made a prisoner again. His ears pricked up when he heard footsteps. "That bloated man is returning. Maybe I can persuade him to let me out." Shadow said to himself in hope. Then he listened again. "That's not him... unless he wears high heals." Shadow said to himself in confusion.

"Who's been a bad boy?" came the voice of a mischievous woman, then the white bat's head appeased at the side of the door. She looked interested once she had seen Shadow then showed the rest of her body by walking to the middle of the door. "So, what did you do to annoy Robotnik?" she asked.

"Robotnik?" Shadow asked and tilted his head. "That pompous git is a Robotnik!?" Shadow exclaimed. Rouge nodded her head. "Now that you mention it... he does bear a resemblance to Gerald." Shadow admitted sadly.

"So?"

"I... got on his bad side since he wasn't willing to do any work for himself, he expected me to do all of it." Shadow grumbled. "Since I refused to work without help... he... put me in here." he said nervously.

"Oh." Rouge said and felt slightly unnerved herself, she began to think to herself about how this could happen to her is she didn't so as she's told. "Anyway... who are you... and where did you come from? I haven't seen you around before."

"None of your business." Shadow snarled. "Why are you here?"

"I was asked to guard you." She explained plainly.

"Oh... so you're working for _him_." Shadow hissed.

"No, I'm working with him, to get his emeralds." Rouge explained. "I'm definitely not his servant."

"You want the chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked. Rouge nodded. "I need them too... do you... think you could share?" Shadow asked hopefully.

"No way, those emeralds are mine and mine only." Rouge said and folded her arms. "Why would you need them anyway?"

"It's complicated. What I need to know is why someone like you would want them." Shadow scoffed.

"I like gems. Those chaos emeralds would look great in my livingroom... by the Master Emerald when I get that." Rouge said with glee. Shadow narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you're not going to tell me your name?"

"Like I said, none of your business." Shadow snarled again.

"Oh, are you hiding your identity from me... have you done something naughty?" Rouge teased.

"Hmph. No... at least... not yet." Shadow mumbled. Rouge gave a smirk, the two of them were silent, no one said anything.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?" Rouge asked. Shadow stayed silent and looked to the side to avoid eye contact. "I'm Rouge." she said.

"Nice..." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Rouge said teasingly, she knew that Shadow was using sarcasm and wanted to get on his nerves. Shadow began to grit his teeth in anger.

"That cryo chamber would be a godsend right now." he growled to himself.

"Cryo Chamber?" Rouge asked.

"You heard that?" Shadow said and looked at her, noticing her large ears. "Hmph... well of course, you're a bat..." Shadow sighed. "It meant nothing." Shadow said.

"It meant something. Have you been in a cryochamber before?" She asked. Shadow didn't say anything, he didn't nod nor shake his head. "The silent treatment again?" she said irritably and sighed. "Well, this is going to be boring. Why do I have to guard you anyway? You're stuck... it's not like you can break through these bars." Rouge scoffed. Shadow still said nothing, just gave a death stare.

Rouge couldn't take his stare and turned away from him. "Hmm... you must be pretty powerful, if Robotnik had to trap you like that." Rouge teased. "A bit like another hedgehog I've heard of. Do you happen to know someone called Sonic?"

The silent treatment continued. "Yes? No?" still nothing. "Weeeelll?" Rouge gave a sigh of irritation.

Shadow watched as she walked off again to the side of the cell, she was out of sight. This was a huge relief to Shadow, he didn't like Rouge one bit. Then he heard the sound of metallic keys rattling. His ears pricked up again as he heard it and saw Rouge walk over to cell with a set of keys. "You're... going to let me go?" Shadow asked with hope.

"Nope." She teased. Shadow gave a growl of fury. She opened up the cell and walked inside. Shadow wasn't hanging up very high so his face wasn't a lot higher than Rouges. Shadow began to feel uncomfortable since she was now very close to him. She gave a few sniffs of his fur. "Eww... you smell kind musty... like my grandparents house of something."

Shadow rolled his eyes and tried to avoid looking at her. After a few seconds, Shadow's stomach let out a grumbling sound. "Hey... Sunny, you hungry?" Rouge asked.

"Sunny?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes, since you refuse to tell me your name, I'm calling you Sunny since it totally reflects you attitude." Rouge joked.

"No way. My name is not Sunny. It's Shadow!" he yelled.

"Thank You!" Rouge said, she finally knew his name. "Wow... I was way off." she joked.

"Yes... very much." Shadow added with a scowl. His stomach rumbled again but louder this time. The hungry hedgehog tried to look unaffected by this and act as though is never happened.

"Do you want me to find you some food?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't answer. "Fine then, starve." she snapped and walked out of the cell and locked the door. "So... I got a name out of you... how about telling me more... like, where you came from?"

"I long way away." Shadow said simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

Shadow gave her another death stare. "Say... Shadow... did Robotnik come through here with a large weapon that he might have stolen or something?"

"Why are you asking such a silly question? Are you spying on this guy on something?" Shadow asked, then widened his eyes. "You're a spy." he realised. Rouge began to look uncomfortable. "That's a bit risky isn't it, asking his prisoners about him? You just carelessly gave yourself away."

"You're right but... you hate him right? So you wouldn't go telling him about me would you?" Rouge asked.

"I might... if it'll get me out of this chaos forsaken cell!" Shadow yelled. Rouge's eyes widened. "I won't though. I don't think it'll help me at all." he sighed.

Shadow's stomach went again, his cheeks began to go a light red but he ignored is nonetheless. "Did he steal some kind of weapon that you're looking for then?" Shadow asked.

"Yes... he broke into prison island and took with him the top secret project called Project Shadow-"

The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes and small pupils. "You're what I've been looking for!?" Rouge exclaimed. Shadow wasn't the one to lie so he was silent again. "I have to get you back to GUN!"

"YOU DARE!" Shadow roared and bared his fangs, he looked furious. "They'll put me back in the cryochamber, they want to keep me locked up forever just because of my awesome power!" he exclaimed.

Rouge understood now, why he was so secretive and why he was restrained so toughy and why Rouge hadn't found the secret weapon before she had found Shadow. Then she realised something else. "Shadow... you know when I asked you earlier if you'd done something bad and you said 'not yet?'" She asked him reluctantly. Shadow nodded, still looking ticked off. "What did you mean by that?"

"I need to have my revenge, that's why I need the emeralds." Shadow said and wondered why he was telling Rouge everything when she could easily just tell GUN and cause him to get captured again. Rouge began to look worried

"What for-"

"I'm back! Bat girl, you better have done a good job!" Eggman's voice came echoing down the corridor that Rouge was in. "If my prisoner is gone I'm holding you responsible."

"It's fine, he's still here!" Rouge called back sounding annoyed. She then looked to Shadow sympathetically and walked off. Shadow continued to hang alone in his shame, feeling worse than before, he was at risk now that Rouge knew everything.

Hours later, when it got dark outside and Eggman went to bed, Rouge snuck back down to see Shadow. She peeped her head from behind the wall to him, the hedgehog looked miserable. "Aww, Shadow, are you okay?" Rouge asked.

"I've been stuck like this for hours now and probably will be for weeks, do you honestly think I'm okay?" Shadow sneered.

"Are you still hungry?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't reply, he just glared at her in response. "What's the matter? Are you angry because I didn't bring you food earlier?" she asked with concern. Shadow gave a 'hmph' and turned his head away. "Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"I'm starving for fuck's sake!" Shadow snarled.

"You sound like it." Rouge said nervously, she could tell by the way he had snapped at her that he was desperate for food. "What do you like?"

"I don't know. Just get me _something_." Shadow said urgently. Rouge smiled and ran off to get Shadow something to satisfy his hunger.

She tiptoed into the kitchen which Eggman had showed her too earlier. She froze on the spot when she heard the door open again behind her, she turned to see that Robotnik was coming into the kitchen. "Oh, don't mind me Rouge, I'm just having a midnight snack." Eggman said and went to the fridge.

Rouge stood in silence has he went to grab a whole plateful of food from the fridge and cupboards and took it back to his room. Rouge was worried that there wouldn't be enough left for Shadow but she managed to find some bread and soup.

Shadow waited impatiently for his guard to return with his meal. "Where the hell is she?" Shadow growled as his stomach did the same.

"Here I am Shadow." Rouge said as she brought a tray to his cell and set it down. She then unlocked the door and came inside with bread and warm chicken soup.

"Wait... I can't eat... my hands are stuck... do you have the keys for these cuffs?" Shadow asked. Rouge shook her head. Shadow groaned as his stomach did the same. "Don't worry Shadow, I'll feed you."

Shadow's eye twitched. "No. I'm not a child, I don't need feeding." Shadow said stubbornly.

"You don't get any food then." Rouge said and walked away with the tray.

"Wait!" Shadow exclaimed. Rouge turned back around to face him with a smirk on her face. "Please... could you feed me?" Shadow asked sheepishly.

"Of course Shadow." Rouge chirped and walked back to him with the tray. She set it down on the floor and picked up the bowl. Shadow felt pathetic getting food shoveled into his mouth but it was the only way. "There, I bet you feel a lot better." Rouge said with a smile once they had finished.

Shadow closed his eyes and nodded in delight. "Thank you." Shadow said sincerely. "You can go to bed now if you want, Rouge." Shadow offered. "I don't think I'll need anything else tonight." he added as she walked out of the cell and locked the door.

"Okay then Shadow, Goodnight." Rouge said and left.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Restrained**

**Chapter 2**

Rouge had taken up a spare bed in a room... not so near Eggman's bedroom. As she began to fall asleep she realised that she couldn't take her mind off of Shadow. Despite the fact that he didn't smell brilliant, she missed his old musty smell. She missed his snarls and his death glares, after spending just a few hours with him she had really taken a liking to him.

The hedgehog was mysterious, handsome and badassed, what wasn't to like about him? His callous attitude towards her... could have been one of them but it seemed as though he was producing a soft spot for her. Rouge eventually fell asleep and began to dream of Shadow.

When she woke up the next morning, there was a smile on her face when she realised that it was time to see Shadow. She desperately wanted to talk to him and find out more, not to get information for her job, it was because she was genuinely interested.

She ran out of the room and towards the prison cell but she was all too quickly, stopped by Eggman. "Rouge... you don't have to guard my prisoner today, I'm pretty sure he's fine. He's gone this long without food or sleep, he'll be weak enough for me to trust him by now." Eggman said confidently.

"Oh... I don't mind guarding him again." Rouge said nervously, not wanting to look eager but not wanting to be denied. "You go out and do the fun side of the job, after all it'll be you ruling the world in the end. I'll just have a bunch of useless- but beautiful- gems."

"Are you sure? Once I put you on guard duty there's no going back." Robotnik warned. "I don't want you calling me for a swap in jobs."

"I won't, I promise." Rouge said and turned to head to the prison cells.

"Oh Rouge!" Eggman called quickly, Rouge turned back around to see why he had called her. "I put a small bucket by the cell, you'll have to move it inside for him if he wants to... you know." he cleared his throat feeling awkward and left.

"Eww." Rouge sighed and went to see Shadow.

Meanwhile Shadow was not enjoying his stay. His ears pricked up and he looked out for Rouge urgently when he could hear the clicking of her high heals getting closer and closer. When she showed up in front of the cell Shadow felt delighted to see her. "Rouge! You're finally here!" he said quickly and urgently. "I think Robotnik put a bucket or something over there... can I have it?"

There was now a smirk on Rouge's face. "What bucket, I see no bucket." Rouge said while looked to where it was. There was in fact a bucket behind the wall where Shadow couldn't see it.

"But I swear! He put one there!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Perhaps you were dreaming Shadow... or being hung up like that for so long is casing you to see things." Rouge lied. Shadow's eyes widened, he looked horror-stricken.

"I'm not crazy!" he growled and narrowed his eyes at her.

"But there's not bucket here. Why do you need a bucket anyway?" She asked, teasingly. Shadow looked even more stressed out. "Well, are you going to be sick or something?" Shadow shook his head. "What is it then?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"You know what." Shadow hissed.

"Oh... that..." she teased with a smile. "Is it desperate?" Shadow growled then gave her the silent treatment again. "If it is... I can find a bucket for you." Shadow still said nothing, just gave her the death stare. "Aww... you look like you really need it." she teased.

"Shut up about it. We're moving on to a new subject." Shadow snarled.

"But Shadow... I've just noticed... there is a bucket here!" Rouge exclaimed. Shadow's eyes widened then there was a huge smile on her face, she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Just... get over here..." Shadow hissed. Rouge unlocked the door and chucked it inside. "Umm, Rouge. No hands... how am I supposed to aim?"

"Are you suggesting that I aim for you?" Rouge said in disgust. Shadow shook his head.

"No, I'm suggesting that you don't just carelessly throw it inside!" he snapped. "Hold it up to where I can reach." he hissed through his teeth. Rouge came inside the cell and held it up so it wasn't far away from Shadow's crotch then looked away.

It was an awkward thirty seconds but it was done and nothing more was said about it. Shadow looked a lot more relaxed now. "Do you want breakfast... Robotnik's gone out." Rouge offered.

"No thanks. I only ate ten hours ago." Shadow scoffed sarcastically.

"I take that as a yes." Rouge said irritably and stormed off to get some food.

In his few minutes of loneliness Shadow thought to himself. Rouge was a nice girl, he was always snapping at her and wasn't that kind to her but she always stayed to talk to him and make him feel better. The fact that she was a spy no longer made him feel nervous about being around her, Shadow felt as though he could trust Rouge. He didn't just not mind talking to her now, he wanted to talk to her.

When Rouge came back with a tray Shadow looked delighted, it was cereal and toast. "You have a nice choice here Shadow, cereal, or toast?" Rouge asked.

"Both." Shadow said eagerly. Rouge looked surprised then walked in with the tray.

"Well, which one first?" she asked.

"Hmm, surprise me." Shadow said with a smirk. Then he got a slice of toast shoved into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise, then he took the bite. "Mmm... is this chocolate?" Shadow asked after he had swallowed. Rouge nodded. "Who would have thought of putting chocolate on bread?" he said sounding impressed.

"A lot of people Shadow... it's pretty common." Rouge said confusedly. "How long were you in that cryogenic chamber?"

"Fifty years as far as I know." Shadow said looking sad. "Let me guess, everything has completely changed." he sighed. Rouge nodded, there was a look of sympathy on her face. This made Shadow start to think, if the world had completely changed then how would he live on? "If I was to get out of here, where would I go? What would I do? I have no friends or family left... I don't know how anything works... just... how?" he said sadly.

"Don't worry about that for now Shadow... just... concentrate on your breakfast." Rouge said with a smile and gave him more toast. "You'll be fine Shadow. If you ever get out of this... you can stay with me."

"Hmph, like you would let a complete stranger come and live with you." Shadow scoffed.

"But you're not a complete stranger." Rouge said. "I know about you now, and there's no doubt that I'll know more about you sooner or later."

"And what about GUN, huh? Won't they be after me? Won't they be asking you why you haven't been updating them on where that 'weapon' is?" Shadow asked callously. "I don't think I could stay with you Rouge, it would be too much of a risk."

"Oh... well... I'm sure you'll find somewhere else to stay then." She said and looked down. Shadow's hard look turned to a soft one.

"Yes... of course." he said and looked to his side nervously. The both of them began to feel awkward. Rouge wanted to leave Shadow there for a while after that outburst but she knew that he needed the food, so she fed him all of it and went to return the tray, plate and bowl and the kitchen.

Later on that day, seeing that Eggman wasn't going to return for a long time, Rouge went back to see Shadow to pass the time. Again, he was looking miserable, something she couldn't stand to see. "Aww, come here." Rouge said while giving a sympathetic pout. She then walked over to him and smoothed his side with the back of his hand.

Being so close to him she noticed that after being hung there for so long, Shadow's musty smell had changed to a somewhat sweaty smell. But it wasn't a horrible sweaty smell, it wasn't one that repelled her, it was one that attracted her, it smelt like natural body odour. As her gloved fingers bristled through his hairs, it seemed to release small bursts of that smell. Shadow looked down to notice that she was awfully close to him, her cheek getting closer and closer as she smoothed him.

Shadow's eyes widened when the side of her face made contact with his fur. Shadow wanted to complain or at least ask what she was doing but he felt his voice get caught in his throat, his nerves were stopping him from doing so. Plus, he kind of liked it.

Rouge inhaled more of his scent, there was a look of bliss on her face. "Why did you have to be stuck in this position Shadow?" Rouge asked in an exasperated voice, then wrapped her arms around his chest completely. "I want you... so much." she groaned.

"I want you too Rouge." Shadow said and looked down at her. "If only my hands were free." he groaned sounding desperate. He then felt her bare hand stroke his cheek, she had slid off her glove, she was now on her tiptoes, slowly reaching up to his mouth. Shadow tipped his face down towards her and loosened up, her lips made contact with his. Soon, his tongue entered her mouth. Shadow began to groan as they kissed passionately. Rouge pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she said and looked into his desperate eyes.

"I have to get out of this thing... how can we do anything if I'm restrained?" Shadow complained in an exasperated voice.

"Wow Shadow... you do sound desperate. Have you ever done... you know... before?" she asked awkwardly. Shadow shook his head slowly.

"But I know I want you to be my first." Shadow breathed. "I never got the chance in the ARK. It was so strict there, they always saw me as an experiment and nothing else. They catered for most of my needs but not me... _sexual_ ones." he said the second to last word uncomfortably.

"Aww... that is actually so sweet." Rouge said and hugged him again. "But, what's the ARK?"

"Where I was created... it's a space colony." Shadow explained.

"Wow, that's how your creation was kept a secret." Rouge realised. "So up there, there's a space colony?" Rouge asked, pointing up. Shadow was silent. "If... it's still there." she said sadly. Shadow's ears drooped to the sides of his head and he sighed.

"All I know is that there was a space colony there at some point because that's where I was." Shadow sighed. "But... I don't know if it's still there. Knowing how much GUN wanted to keep me a secret from the world, they probably just destroyed it outright. My... home." he said sadly.

"Shadow. You're just so irresistable when you're upset like that. You really don't deserve this. Someone like you wouldn't hurt a fly." Rouge said sympathetically.

"But... I hold so much power." Shadow sighed. "I wouldn't only be able to hurt a fly, I would be able to hurt a population as a whole." he warned. "Which is why I was locked up."

"Just because you have that power, doesn't mean you were planning to use it." Rouge said defensively. Then Shadow looked nervous and slightly guilty. "You did mention that you wanted the emeralds for revenge..." she added. "But you didn't do that before hand so why would be so cruel to you?"

"Because that's how humans are. If they fear something, they try to destroy it... or use it to their own advantage." Shadow said with hatred. "I swear GUN didn't kill me because they were keeping me back for a big plan or an emergency of some kind."

"Maybe." Rouge said sadly, she still had her arms wrapped around him torso lovingly. "Shadow. You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to forget that mission GUN gave me about finding info about Eggman and the weapon. I'm going to free you." she said with determination.

"You will do no such thing. I had a feeling something was going on here."

Both Shadow and Rouge turned to the door that was still open, Eggman was standing outside of it. Rouge's eyes widened. "So, you're a spy. I have a special place for people like you, Rouge." Robotnik said spitefully and summoned one of his robots to grab her and take her away.

A two-legged metal beast charged into the room and grabbed Rouge's shoulders and pried her off of Shadow's body. Shadow looked furious. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Shadow snarled, the robot took her out of the room. "Rouge!" he called out. But she would not be returning. "What are you going to do to her!?" Shadow snapped.

"Torture her until she gives me all information she can about GUN." Eggman said sinisterly. Shadow bared his teeth in fury. He felt sick to the soul thinking about Rouge getting hurt. "And then kill her off. I can't have my cover getting blown." he said with an evil laugh and walked off in the direction that Rouge was taken off into.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Restrained**

**Chapter 3**

Rouge was chucked into a cell far away from Shadow's, she was completely cut off from him, the wonderful hedgehog she had just found and fell in love with. The cell she was in was the same size and layout as Shadow's but there were no chains, she didn't need chains to hold her keep her in captivity, Shadow did.

Once the robot had locked the barred door and left Eggman came into view. "Well, I didn't think that I would capture a top GUN spy." Robotnik said in triumph.

"What good has that done you? You may have me but there are hundreds of other spies that belong to GUN, I'm nothing, you've long way to go before you make any difference." Rouge scowled.

"That's where you're wrong." he smirked sadistically. "This has really made my day after finding out that project Shadow was useless to me." he boasted. "You can do me more good than he ever did. You can tell me everything you know about GUN, and you should know a lot since you work for them. I will then use that information to take down the military. Without a military I cannot be stopped when I take over the world."

"What about Sonic, he's always there. GUN isn't what you have to worry about." Rouge snapped. This wiped the smile off of Eggman's face. Then something came to mind and he smirked again.

"Well, you see, Sonic can only stop me in his super form and he cannot enter his super form without all of the chaos emeralds and he cannot possibly have them all when there are several of them in my possession." he sneered. "And they are soon all to be in my possession. But I need that information to help me bring down GUN." he said ominously.

Rouge had a very hard look on her face, she looked very stubborn like she wasn't going to say anything. "Hmm, since I have things to do and emeralds to snatch, I've only one more to find and I know where it is. I'm giving you twelve hours to think and make up your mind as to whether you will tell me everything you know... or say nothing." Robotnik said darkly. "Bare in mind... if you're going to be stubborn and not say anything then I will have to torture the answers out of you." he threatened and left.

Meanwhile, Shadow was hanging in his cell on his own feeling sick to his soul, worried about Rouge. It made his heart break to think that she would be tortured, he found it to be sick and heartless of Robotnik to do such a horrible thing, to not only hurt a woman but to torture one. She didn't deserve it, someone so beautiful couldn't be treated like that and through his eyes Rouge was very beautiful. Not just physically but in her personality, she was kind and thoughtful.

Rouge was a spy who worked for GUN so it was expected of her to tell them everything she knew about Shadow and get him locked up all over again but she didn't and she offered him a home. He trusted Rouge with his life, and now it was time for Rouge to trust Shadow with his.

Sooner or later Robotnik would begin the torture and then kill Rouge and Shadow did not want to let this happen, it made him fill with rage thinking about how Rouge could be hurt and he could do nothing about it since he was restrained. The determined hedgehog tugged as hard as he could and he pulled even harder however it was no use, all of his power was being limited by the cuffs that his wrists and ankles were in. Chaos energy was essential for his strength and he had none of it, at least, he couldn't use it.

Rouge was all alone thinking to herself about how it could all end now. All of her communication methods were cut off or taken from her so she couldn't call for help and the one person who could help her was stuck and she knew that because she had been around him for a while now. She didn't know whether she would confess everything or not, either way she would meet her death. If she was to say everything then GUN and the whole world would suffer but if she were to say nothing then only she would suffer.

Twelve hours was a long time, she was ready to get it all out of the way now. But there was one thing on her mind and that was Shadow. He was so mysterious and attractive, the build of his body, his perfect eyes, skin and fur and the fact that he had warmed up to Rouge so well. The two of them had been so intimate and close, Rouge had a strong feeling that Shadow was the one for her and that he felt the same way about her. But by giving herself up she was leaving Shadow all alone, she would be gone and there would be no one left to help him, the poor hedgehog would be Eggman's prisoner forever.

Eggman finally returned to Rouge, it had been twelve hours, as he had said. "So Rouge, will you confess everything to me?" Robotnik asked her. Rouge was silent, she sat in the middle of her cell with her arms crossed looking stubborn, as if nothing that was said could change her mind about anything. She didn't nod or shake her head, she didn't even react. Rouge knew that saying yes meant she would have to tell Eggman everything and saying no would make him torture her but saying nothing would possibly buy her time however she didn't know what this time was for. "Well, Rouge? If you don't say anything I will have to get it out of you somehow." he threatened.

She still said nothing. "I want answer's Rouge, I need that information so I can take down GUN. I now have all of the emeralds, so it'll all be so easy, if I just have that information, so tell me now, will you reveal it to me?" Eggman snapped. No words came out of her mouth, she stayed silent. "That's it. I'm resulting to the use of torture to get you to speak." Eggman yelled and again the robot was summoned. As it came into the room Rouge screamed out in fear then she called his name. "SHADOW!"

Shadow's ears pricked up when she heard Rouge's screams, he knew that Robotnik must have been doing something to her now. He tugged as hard as he could, Rouge's scream's of fear acted as motivation for him to pull even harder than before.

It was still no use.

Shadow still hung from the ceiling, he hadn't even made a scratch, despite being stronger than before. Through the frustration and the anger, and the desperation and the despair and knowing that he simply could not get to Rouge, tears began to fall from Shadow's eyes, it was too much for him. "I've failed her. She needs help and I can't do a thing." he said while trying to hold back the tears.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow felt his heart break as she continued to scream for help but he couldn't do anything. "I'm useless. She's suffering and I can' even save her... even when she's most in need." he hissed as the tears fell. He began to tug again. "I... have to..." he gave a strong pull. "... escape."

SNAP

One of the cuffs had broken, this made him a little more uncomfortable since he was hanging by one hand now and he was slowly spinning one way and then the other. Since one of his hands were free the chaos energy wasn't getting limited from that past of his body and he wasn't as weak as before. The frustrated hedgehog gave a loud growl then broke free of the chains. He dropped to the floor and started to breathe heavily, he had to catch his breath from working so hard.

Then there was a look of pure determination on his face. It was time to save Rouge, he had to find her but that would be easy. All he would have to do was follow the sounds of the screams. He sped off down the hallway and used the sound of her voice to lead her to where he needed to go. That is when he saw the robot taking Rouge around the corner of the thin corridor. "Stop!" Shadow yelled and ran after them.

The robot that was carrying Rouge sent back a few laser shots that Shadow managed to dodge, that's when he decided to use a chaos spear to damage it. The spear hit the shoulder joint of the robot and it dropped Rouge, smoke rising from where it was hit. Rouge's face lit up when she saw her hero had escaped, she tried to run off towards Shadow but she was grabbed. "You're not going anywhere." Came Robotnik's voice, she was grabbed on the shoulder by him.

Shadow leapt towards Eggman. "Don't even think about it, if you come any closer she dies." Robotnik threatened while getting out one of his own laser guns and holding it to her head. Shadow stopped and stepped back a few steps.

Shadow was no longer restrained but he felt as though he was, he still couldn't do anything to help Rouge. "Please. Don't hurt her. Take me instead, I know a lot of things about GUN... and Project Shadow... I'm the result of project Shadow... you can't get better info anywhere else." Shadow said hopefully, making a futile attempt to get Rouge free.

"You wouldn't know anything and you were put onto prison island fifty years ago, even if you did know anything it was all be outdated information." Eggman said and eyed Shadow hatefully. The anxious hedgehog stood on the spot feeling tense.

"P-please don't take her from me. I've already lost everyone I've ever known and loved... I don't want to lose her." Shadow said desperately.

"You're nothing but a lab reject, why should I care about you? I can't believe that you are all that my Grandfather left." Eggman said in disgust.

"I'm not all that he left. If you had just did as I told you too you would have been in power and in the possession of all of his creations. You brought this upon yourself because you're too lazy and cruel. You think that everything should just be brought to you on a silver plate but that's not the way it works!" Shadow snapped, he was baring his sharp teeth in fury.

"Don't you talk like that to me. You should give me some respect, I'm the grandson of Gerald Robotnik, your creator!" Robotnik yelled and pointed the gun. "I own you now and I think that it's time to punish you!" he sent a shot.

Shadow was quick to react and sent another spear that repelled the laser shot which backfired on Eggman and hit him in the face. He cried out in agony and covered his wounded face with his hands, dropping his weapon. Shadow took his chance and snatched Rouge from the cruel man's possession, he picked her up bridal style and ran her down the hall.

Seeing this, Robotnik picked up his weapon and sent a blind shot. Shadow hissed in pain as it nipped him on the shoulder, luckily it only burnt him a little then he made his way around the corner and out of sight. "Shadow! We won't make it out of here! He has thousands of robots that can come after us!" Rouge yelled in fear.

"We will make it out of here Rouge." Shadow said with determination as he ran up the hallways with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly so that Shadow wouldn't drop her. Whilst running down the corridors, Shadow stopped all of a sudden and looked to his right.

"Shadow? Why have you stopped, we need to get out of here!" Rouge exclaimed.

"That room... what's in it?" Shadow asked breathlessly, he gently set Rouge down by letting her feet go to the floor. He then left her to go into the room, Rouge followed for protection and to stay out of trouble. Her face lit up when she saw what was inside.

"Hello beautiful!" she yelled and ran to the middle of the room. There, was all seven chaos emeralds, standing in a row. Shadow walked over to them and managed to make them all float over to him. Rouge gasped. "It all makes sense now, why you wanted the emeralds. You can use them just like Sonic can."

"Hmm, that Sonic person keeps coming up. You'll have to introduce me to him one day." Shadow said with a sinister smirk.

"I don't know him in person... I just know about him, he's really famous for his powers." Rouge explained.

"Hmph. Sounds like someone who needs to be put in his place." he mumbled. Then the emeralds began spinning around him, faster and faster, there was a flash and Shadow turned a white-gold.

Rouge's eyes widened. "Can Sonic do this!?" Shadow asked arrogantly.

"Actually... I think he can." Rouge smirked.

"Damn it! Let's get out of here." Shadow said miserably and picked her up again. "Chaos Control!" he yelled and the room seemed to vanish around them.

"Shadow, where are we?" Rouge asked looking around at the metallic walls in a dimly lighten room.

"Space Colony ARK." Shadow said boldly and put her down. "Do you know the co-ordinates of Robotnik's base?" he asked her. Rouge nodded. "Come on!" he said and ran out of the room, Rouge followed him and kept up by flying.

Shadow soon led her to the control room of the eclipse cannon. His golden glow went as he dimmed down to the colour black again. He desperately hammered the emeralds into their slots on the machine in the middle of the room. "Type the co-ordinates in here!" Shadow commanded and pointed to the screen he was standing at. Rouge typed in several numbers. "Are you sure this is it?" he made sure. Rouge nodded with determination. "Is his base anywhere near civilisation?" he asked quickly.

"No, It's in the desert." Rouge said.

Shadow nodded and made a few more adjustments on the control panel and slammed his fist down on a large button. The ARK rumbled slightly then Shadow grabbed Rouge's wrist and ran her out to one of the observation rooms. They saw a large green tinted blast stream down towards the earth and hit it on one of the orange areas. "We did it Rouge. He's gone." Shadow said with a sigh of relief.

"Can you take me back down to Earth? I need to contact GUN about this." Rouge asked.

"Hmm... I can, but I'd like to show you something first." Shadow said and looked her in the eyes. Rouge gave a slight yelp when Shadow picked her up again all of a sudden. While she was in his arms he kissed her on the lips. "Let's go." he said with a groan when their lips parted.

The eager hedgehog made a power walk through the corridors and kicked open a small doors that was in an isolated area. Shadow set Rouge down and reached for the light switch, the small room was now dimly luminated with a warm orange light which revealed a bed and some wardrobes and drawers. "It hasn't been touched since I left it." Shadow said with delight then jumped into the bed and gave Rouge a sexual smirk.

"Oh Shadow." Rouge giggled. "Are you inviting me?" she said excitedly. Shadow nodded as she walked over to the bed. Shadow reached out his hand and pulled her down on top of him. "I'm so glad you're free Shadow, now you're all mine." Rouge said seductively as she landed on his front and Shadow's head landed back in his pillow. Shadow's arms reached up and wrapped around Rouge's body, they began to kiss and gave into the passion of the night.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
